spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Watch You Part One
I Watch You Part One is the pilot episode of SpongeBob: Time Travel. It is a prologue to the series and is the only episode to have no time travelling. It introduces the group and how they got their magical watches that can take them back in time. It is also Kidboy's entry to the first Annual Episode Competition. Characters (In order of apperance) * SpongeBob SquarePants (main) * Patrick Star (main) * Sandy Cheeks (main) * Mr. Krabs (main) * Plankton (cameo) * Miss Fish (cameo) * Squidward (cameo) Plot SpongeBob wakes up from his bed and rushes downstairs to eat his breakfast. He then jumps into a hot air balloon and goes to the moon. Then SpongeBob magically appears in his house again and opens the front door. He runs along the road. After ten seconds, Patrick joins him. Another ten seconds go by and Sandy joins them. The trio reach The Krusty Krab and go inside. Mr. Krabs, the restaurant's manager, welcomes them to real working. Mr. Krabs explains that Squidward is co-manager, which SpongeBob is upset about, so SpongeBob will be fry cook and Patrick (who he keeps calling Rick) will be cashier. Mr. Krabs is struggling to think for a job for Sandy and thinks of Sandy being a model. SpongeBob wonders what a model is Mr. Krabs explains it all. Sandy tells them she won a award for doing that which makes everyone argue about the award that Sandy got. Luckily, Mr. Krabs finds a way to calm them down and tells them how to protect the secret formula. Plankton steals the formula which fly's away into a portal taking it back in time. Miss Fish, Plankton's new henchman, rushes into the portal to get the formula back. Squidward shows the trio his magical watches and how they could get the formula back. Transcript SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob is in his bed, he wakes up. It might seem crazy what I'm about to say! runs downstairs Sunshine she's here, you can take a break. eats some cookies I'm a, hot air balloon that can go to space. is inside a hot air balloon in space SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob opens the door. With the air, I can't only care. Baby, by the way... runs down the road Because I'm Happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. runs along with SpongeBob Because I'm Happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. runs along with them two Because I'm Happy, Krusty Krab, the gang walk inside Mr. Krabs: SpongeBoy me Bob! Squirrel girl! And ummm.... Rick? Patrick: My names, not RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKK! Mr. Krabs: OK, calm down Rick. Patrick: I'm not a Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Welcome to your first day of real working. Since Squidward has been promoted to co-manager, tear drops from SpongeBob's eye Patrick will be cashier, SpongeBob will be fry cook and Sandy will be.... Patrick: 24? Mr. Krabs: NO! Sandy will be the model. SpongeBob: What's a model? Mr. Krabs: You know, one of those...... people....... who....... stand in windows? Yeah, ummm..... exactly what I just said. Patrick: I thought a model was a house made out of 24 people made out of 24 houses made out of 24 sponges made out of 24 BFF's made out of 24 cars made out of 24..... Krabs puts his hand over Patrick mouth Sandy: OK! I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did that. I won 'The Best Model Award' back in Texas. SpongeBob: I thought that was 'Best Squirrel Award'. Patrick: No, don't be so silly. It was 'The 24 Award'. Mr. Krabs: No, it was the 'Will you just listen to me right now or I will fire you and by that I mean put you on fire, literally? Award'. SpongeBob: Yes Eugene. Mr. Krabs: No as well as working for me, you have to help is now holding the secret formula me protect the secret formula. snatches the formula out of his hand and stands in front of a portal Plankton: You'll never get it back from- secret formula fly's into the portal me. Miss Fish! Get the formula back, Now! fish runs into the portal, the portal closes Mr. Krabs: What in the name of Neptune have YOU done to me. The formula could be any where in the past! Luckily, there is a way to get it back. comes along with a suit case Squidward: In this case holds magical watches that can send you back to the past collecting pieces or the formula one by one. Each time you use it, it will take you to a different place in the past. You just have to be lucky, that a piece of the formula is there. Category:Pilots Category:Pigboy24 Category:SpongeBob Time Travel Category:2014